His First Love, and the Love of His Life
by Liellana
Summary: "There's a damn big difference between your first love, and the love of your life."


His First Love, and The Love of His Life

ONESHOT

"Terra, why are you doing this?"

"Beastboy, it doesn't matter. I don't love you anymore."

"But, Terra, I love you so much! You were one of the best friends I ever had!"  
>"It doesn't matter. I learned that feelings and emotions are not important. They will only get in your way. It doesn't matter!"<br>"Terra! Terra!"  
>Beastboy shouted as he woke up from the nightmare he had (AN It was a dream come true to me :P). He dreamed of Terra, her betrayal, and his 'secret' feelings for her. He loved her, and she loved him. They seemed like the perfect pair.

It had been a year since Terra's bravery, the act of her saving the world. But, there was a side effect to the bravery she did. She turned to stone, and no one knows when she will be back. And hopefully, when she does, Beastboy will be right there, waiting for her.

Beastboy sat up, and jumped off his bed. It didn't matter if he was on the top mattress, he was used to it anyway. He stared at the clock beside him.

'_3:45 a.m. A great time to wake up.' _He thought, as he rolled his eyes sarcastically.

"Well, might as well get a snack. A snack after a nightmare coming up!"

He walked through the halls in the tower, his footsteps echoed in every step. There were no lights in the tower, but , since Beastboy was half animal, well, he can somehow see in the dark. He reached the common room, the room where everything happens.

He stared outside the windows of the tower, and he saw the lights of the city illuminated the darkness.

"It didn't matter. Emotions are not important."  
>Beastboy's eyes widened. Those were the exact words Terra had said in his dream. He turned around and tried to follow the sound of the voice.<p>

Finally, he saw the owner of the voice itself. She was sitting on the couch, her legs in a lotus position, and her eyes were tightly shut. Only one person would do that: Raven.

"Raven? Is that you?" Beastboy asked, his voice a bit shaky and husky.

Raven dropped to the ground, falling with a loud thud. He looked at him, her amethyst eyes shining in the darkness. "Beastboy?"

"Yeah, none other. Now, care to explain what you were doing at nearly four in the morning?" Beastboy asked, a little pain and hatred heard in his voice.

"I could ask the same question to you," Raven answered, in her usual monotone.

"I waked up from a nightmare. You're still not answering my question," Beastboy said, glaring at the empath.

"Same as you."

"Oh."  
>Raven stood up and went to the drawers. She grabbed a pack of tea and laid it on the table. She took her cup from the cupboard and carefully filled it with hot water. She dipped her tea and left it there for a few minutes.<p>

It was silent. Beastboy kept looking out of the window, and Raven was drinking tea. It was awkward, but for Raven, it actually wasn't. She could feel his emotions, and currently, he was at a state of sadness, anger, and add the part that he didn't know what to say to her.

"Beastboy, if you're going to say something, do it. I'm not going to be awake for so long," Raven said, breaking the awkward silence.

"Raven… What were you saying a while ago?" Beastboy asked. Raven's eyes widened.

"You heard what I said?" Raven asked, panic and emotion heard in her voice. A vase from behind broke, and crashed to the floor leaving more than a dozen shards.

"Yes Raven. And you are not leaving this table until you answer my questions," Beastboy said, his face showing anger.

"B-Beastboy… what I was saying… It was nothing…"

"Raven, you're voice itself shows that you're nervous."

"You wouldn't want to know. If I told you, it would reveal many of my deepest and darkest secrets. I can't find a way to tell you without spilling any important details."

"Those words you said, you said that emotions are not important. Why is that? I understand that you can't show any of them, but that doesn't matter. It doesn't mean you should just neglect them!"

"Beastboy, why do you care so much? I can't tell you! I'm sure you have secrets too, and please respect the fact that **I **have secrets too. And those are secrets I cannot reveal to you, nor can I reveal it to anyone else. No one is supposed to know!"

"You want to know why I want to know why you're saying them so badly? It's because Terra said it to me in a dream. She said that her emotions are not important and they only get in the way of your life. Raven, I don't want you to be like that. You are one of my best friends, and I don't want what happened to her happen to you." Beastboy gave a speech of his own. It was a wonder he had thought everything out just right.

Raven's eyes widened. He gave her a speech that could mean and last a whole lifetime. She was stunned. Stunned at his change of character.

"B-Beastboy..I-I.."

"Don't bother Raven, it doesn't matter. I loved her, and she betrayed me. She was the most important person in my life. She gave me joy, she gave me laughter, and she gave me everything I wished from a girl."

"But Beastboy-"

"NO!" Beastboy shouted.

Raven eyes widened even more. She ran, she ran away from the angst of this horrible, horrible nightmare. He was his world, and she wished that he would at least show a little care and love for her.

She ran to her door, and slammed it- _**shut. **_She knew it was never to open again, no, not in a very long time. And she did something she would never do.

She collapsed in her bed and cried, cried like she had never cried before (And to tell you, Raven _**rarely **_cried). Her room was shaking, and her books were scattered on the floor. Of course, her mourning didn't go unnoticed to a certain green changeling.

Beastboy was guilty for what he had done, and he turned around to find Raven . He was going to apologize _again. _He had made her cry, and he heard her mourning from her room. Hey, those ears aren't for nothing!

He walked the halls leading to her room. As he neared her room, her cries grew louder. He tried to open the door, but it was locked. He typed in the emergency keypad, and opened it.  
>His eyes widened as he saw what happened to her room. It was trashed. Books scattered on the floor, candles and other accessories were all over the walls.<p>

As he neared the empath, his heart was pounding like there was no tomorrow. As he neared her silent body, her crying had ceased. All he heard were quiet sobs.

"Raven, it's me, Beastboy. Look, I'm sorry for what I did, It's just…I'm really sorry." Beastboy started.

Raven lifted her head an inch. He looked at Beastboy with pure sadness. Her amethyst eyes had turned red, from all the crying she had done.

"Beastboy, do you really want to know why I said those things?" Raven asked, sitting up from her bed.

"What? Raven no, you don't have to."

"But I want to." There was a long pause until Raven continued. "I said those words because I was pushing a certain emotion away. I didn't want it to take over my life, so I repeated those words over and over. It just figures that I can't, I can't push that emotion out of my mind."

"What emotion is it?" Beastboy asked, his voice sounded curious.

"Affection."

"Affection? Isn't that an emotion who is all lovey-dovey?"

"Yes, it is. It appeared once when Malchior appeared, then disappeared once he betrayed me."

"Oh. Then who do you feel affection for?"

Raven cocked an eyebrow. Inside of her, all her emotions were screaming with joy, and Affection was squealing the loudest. She was overjoyed.

"Um… you see… it's kind of a secret," Raven said, blushing.

"Come on Rae, I promise I won't tell. Pinky swear!" Beastboy said, holding out his pinky finger.

"Promise you won't laugh?" Raven asked, taking his finger. Beastboy grinned idiotically.

Raven leaned in and whispered something in Beastboy's ear. He smiled and whispered something to her also. Raven smiled.

"That's all I need to know Raven. That's all I need to know," Beastboy said, and leaned closer.

"Beastboy, are you sure?"

"Yes Raven, and I promise, I won't hurt you. I love you," Beastboy said, and pressed his lips unto hers. Raven returned it, and kissed him passionately.

After a few minutes, they broke away. They stared at Raven's room, which was now like a dumpsite.

"Well, I guess I have to clean up," Raven groaned, and stood up.

"And I'm here to help you. And I always will be."  
>"Beastboy? What about Terra?" Raven asked, fear shown in her eyes.<p>

"Raven, there is a damn big difference between my first love and the love of my life," Beastboy smiled.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE **

**Hi guys, Xandra here. So here is my second oneshot… Hehe…please wish me luck for the rest of my stories to come….and please, reviews are accepted. Flames and advice are accepted too. ^_^ **


End file.
